Jung Jaehyun
by ayamku69
Summary: Fokusku tak teralihkan dari gerak manusia yang berada dilayar televisi, tapi aroma alamimu berdansa sangat biadab. Diam-diam didalam diriku ada suatu dorongan mistis yang menyuruh untuk memelukmu. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, kasihan kekasihmu. [Jaeyong, Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong]


Cast: Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong

They belong to SM. Ent and themselves.

One Shoot

 _ **Lee Taeyong's POV**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ku lepas isi semesta bila itu menyangkut dirimu, Jung Jaehyun._

Untuk pertama kalinya tatapanku ke arahmu terdistorsi, tapi tidak untukmu. Sudah berapa kali dari sekian kalinya arah pandangmu melenceng bukan ke arahku. Esok pagi, seminggu kemudian, setahun kemudian atau bahkan beberapa tahun kemudian mungkin kau akan terus begitu. Tetapi bagiku, atensimu untukku sudah beralih menjadi suatu ketidakmungkinan yang absolut dan tak bisa dipungkiri.

Ingat disaat semua berkumpul dan saling melempar gurau yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti? Jung, kau hanya diam disudut ruangan. Aku memperhatikanmu, seraya aku berusaha untuk mengikuti apa yang mereka bincangkan.

Lalu, diam-diam kau mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk memecahkan keheningan dengan meleburkan semua harapan di hatiku kala itu.

"Aku mempunyai kekasih." Katamu, dan salah satu teman kita saat itu menanggapimu jenaka. Ia menggodamu, tapi dirimu sama sekali tak terbawa perasaan oleh ribuan innuendo darinya yang ditujukan untukmu.

Dan aku hanya diam. Untuk apa dirimu mengatakan itu? Sejak kapan kau jadi senang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu?

Diriku seperti menunggu sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kuraih, menunggumu.

Lalu, kau diam sejenak. Kupikir kau akan melontarkan eksplanasi dari apa yang kau katakan, aku salah. Wajahmu malah masam dan tak menanggapi pertanyaan dari Lee Jeno, temanmu, yang terdengar bodoh. Pikiranmu nampak kalut, dapat kulihat dari air mukamu yang berangsur-angsur kecut.

Esoknya, tatapanmu menghujamku tepat di jantung, lebih menyakitkan ketimbang jika kau menyumpahiku atau sungguhan menghujam jantungku.

"Kekasihku sedang marah, aku butuh hiburan saat ini." Ujarmu, yang dengan seenaknya mengundang luka di hatiku yang tadinya minim terbuka sekarang menganga lebar. Saat itu juga, seolah-olah darah di dalam tubuhku tak tersisa banyak karena tersumbat. Aku memucat. Untunglah teman-teman kita disini, jadi eksistensiku dihadapanmu sedikit transparan.

Aku berhenti di perbatasan antara menyerah atau melanjut.

Jika mendapatkanmu sebegini beratnya, maka aku sungguh tidak bisa bersabar untuk mendapatkan dirimu yang sebegitu istimewanya.

Untuk menghiburmu, kami memutuskan menonton sebuah film yang sama sekali bukan seleramu, tapi favoritku. Kau tidak melarang dan hanya berkata setuju saja. Itu membuatku sedikit senang. Jika saja kau tahu, ketika diriku dilanda kesedihan, maka jenis film ini lah yang selalu ku tonton. Tanpa kau sadari, aku sedang menonton disebelahmu dengan hati yang seolah terkoyak oleh keberadaanmu.

Fokusku tak teralihkan dari gerak manusia yang berada dilayar televisi, tapi aroma alamimu berdansa sangat biadab. Diam-diam didalam diriku ada suatu dorongan mistis yang menyuruh untuk memelukmu. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, kasihan kekasihmu.

Keesokan harinya, kau membuatku kacau. Pada akhirnya aku bertanya dalam diam, sampai kapankah kau membuat batinku merasakan kesakitan yang amat mengguncangkan hati dan jiwaku, Jung Jaehyun?

"Hyung, kau bersama Jiho noona?" Jeno, teman kita berujar dengan lantang. Kau tak tahu bahwa pertanyaan selugu itu mampu menyentakku habis-habisan kala itu. Disaat kau menjawabnya, entah mengapa segala suara yang kau hasilkan mendadak teredam. Aku mendadak tuli.

Jung Jaehyun, kau adalah manusia yang membingungkan. Aku ingin memukulmu, memakimu, menistaimu dengan segala tenaga yang kupunya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa hidup bebas. Tetapi hatiku selalu memintaku untuk berdekatan denganmu. Kau sangat tidak adil, kau tahu?

Segala nostalgia tentangmu masih merekat, masih terkunci disini, dihatiku. Akhirnya aku membiarkan kisah diantara kita mengalir begitu saja dan bisa kurasakan kau tak begitu canggung lagi denganku. Namun, aku merasakan kekosongan dikepalaku, kekosongan disisimu.

Ah, aku ingat, aku bukan apa-apa untukmu, bukan segalanya bagimu.

Aku sama sekali tak mengucapkan kata selamat atas bangganya dirimu memperkenalkan perempuan itu dihadapan kami, bahkan ketika kita sedang berkumpul bersama dengan yang lain, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapimu.

Tapi ada yang salah malam itu dan aku tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi, wajahku memanas mendengar perkataanmu.

Saat itu, hatiku merenggut akal sehatku karena semakin hari dirimu semakin mesra dengan kekasihmu. Aku cemburu, aku memarahimu dan teman-teman kita. Entah apa yang aku bicarakan, rasanya aku menjadi sensitif sekali jika eksistensimu masih berhadapan denganku. Tapi, Jeno hanya diam saja tak menanggapiku, dia malah menikmati jalannya film. Tidak untukmu, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Kau manis, Tae." Katamu, tentu saja aku tersipu malu. Pupilku berdilatasi ketika menatap senyum asingmu untuk yang pertama kali. Bukannya menanggapi pujianmu, aku malah semakin gentar mengataimu dan membela diriku sendiri. Aku ini tampan, bukan manis.

Kau mengirimiku pesan, ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan padaku sebelumnya. Jangka waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk membalas pesanku sangat lama, aku berpikir bahwa dirimu lebih memilih untuk membalas perempuanmu terlebih dahulu dan mengesampingkan pesan dariku. Aku maklum. Tak bisa kupungkiri aku menangis dalam diam.

Malam itu, ponselku menimbun pesan darimu dan kau tak pernah berhenti mengirimiku pesan jenaka yang selalu membuatku tertawa. Kau sangat sempurna, Jung.

Luka yang dulu kau torehkan sebagian besar telah sembuh, kau bisa lihat itu, aku sudah bernafsu makan setelah kejadian kau mengirimiku pesan tiada henti.

Esoknya, baru aku membuka mata dan mendapati biru yang infiniti ketika aku mendongakkan kepala keatas melalui jendela, matahari yang tinggal sejengkal lagi memamerkan diri, serta tak ada bunyi pesan darimu memantulkan keindahan dipagi hari ini. Aku menyerah untuk yang kesekian kali.

Kau tak membalas pesanku.

Hari demi hari diriku mencoba untuk menghindarimu. Kau tak ada usaha untuk mencariku, tak apa. Mungkin kau sudah bahagia dengan perempuanmu.

Aku memutuskan hubungan pertemanan dengan Jeno, Haechan, dan Yeri tepat di malam saat Jeno sedang berulang tahun. Aku memikirkanmu hingga jam tiga pagi, sembari menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan ke Jeno. Mengapa seberat ini, Jae?

Berminggu-minggu aku sudah hilang. Entah ini takdir atau hanya kebetulan, aku bertemu lagi denganmu disaat hatiku belum tertata rapi, aku goyah melihatmu. Kau sangat tampan kala itu, tapi pandangku hampa dan tangisku sunyi.

Setelah pertemuan tak disengaja itu, aku menghilang lagi. Berharap aku mampu menata hatiku untuk kali ini. Tapi seolah kau tak punya nurani, kau menampakan diri lagi. Di saat itu harapanku berulang kembali, lebih besar.

Aku hanyalah seorang pria tradisional yang sangat mempercayai takdir. Maka hari itu aku memutuskan bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu sekali lagi. Kurasa begitu setelah kau membiarkanku untuk berharap lebih padamu, lagi.

Kau kembali mengirimiku pesan, walau kau balas lama. Aku sungguh rindu padamu hingga aku lupa menanyai apakah kau masih bersama dengan kekasihmu. Mungkin kenaifanku ini yang akan menghancurkan diriku sendiri kelak di masa depan, aku terlalu naif. Aku tak peduli jika dirimu masih berasama perempuan lain, aku hanya memikirkan diriku dengan berbagai cara untuk memilikimu. Aku tak memikirkan perasaan perempuanmu, maafkan aku.

Mungkin bagi mereka yang tahu kisahku, ini adalah jalur yang mampu membunuhku; bagiku, ini adalah pertaruhan terakhir untuk mendapatkanmu.

Aku mengernyit dahi, bukan karena aku tak ingat lagi atau kepalaku mengalami distorsi; aku mengernyit karena mengingat seluruh luka darimu dengan jelas, tapi aku malah masih menerimamu dengan lapang dada.

Kau menghilang lagi, Jung Jaehyun. Setelah sekian lama kita melontarkan gurauan, kasih sayang, dan setelah kau berkata bahwa aku adalah milikmu. Kau, dengan berengseknya menghilang lagi. Awalnya aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi lambat laun aku tahu alasanmu pergi. Kekasihmu menarikmu kembali dari ruang lingkupku. Kau lebih memilih Jiho dari pada pria yang bernama Lee Taeyong.

Aku tidak menangis dan bersedih.

Jemariku turun menyentuh sudut mata, aku ingat bahwa ini bukanlah yang pertama kali kau membuatku nampak memalukan. Lalu aku jadi ingin tertawa, meski terdengar ganjil karena suaraku bergema ke seluruh penjuru lorong ini, aku tetap tertawa hingga aku pikir cukup.

"Aku memang tak bisa mewujudkan mimpiku." Aku baru menyadari bahwa memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu namun tidak bersama. Semestinya aku menyadari ini di kali pertama kau menghancurkanku, biar begitu, terlambat jelas lebih baik dibanding diserang oleh ribuan jarum dan ditikam belati tepat di jantung.

Hatiku tak sempat berkata-kata apapun tentangmu. Aku berusaha membungkamnya, selamanya. Di penghujung harapku, terbayang imaji kebebasan, lepas.

* * *

Aku mencium aroma hujan yang menyerupai embun di atas rerumputan halaman rumah pada suatu subuh yang damai; kecuali – kecuali bahwa aromanya sama sekali tidak menyerupai itu ketika hidungku membaui dan saraf olfaktoriku ikut menerjemahkannya kembali. Aromanya lebih mirip tanah basah, aku kembali merindu.

Rasa kopiku tak sama seperti biasanya, aku tak mengerti kenapa padahal bahan dan takarannya serupa. Tetapi aku tetap meminumnya juga, sembari menyaksikan tumpahan air langit yang kehilangan matahari dan mengingatmu, Jung.

Kala itu sebuah pesan kuterima melalui ponsel. Temanku Johnny memberi tahu bahwa ia bertemu dengan orang baru dalam kelompok belajarnya di universitas. Dari situ aku mencoba membuka diri untuk menanggapinya, tanpa alasan malas. Walau rerintik hujan di luar sana menawariku suasana untuk merehatkan badan yang sedari tadi kupaksa bekerja.

"Tae, apakah kau mengenal lelaki bermarga Jung?" Pesannya membuatku tersentak. Sel-sel dalam tubuhku berdesir hebat. Aku tak mengenal Jung selain dia, hanya dia.

Semua itu berjalan begitu cepat untuk mendekatkanku pada pria itu. Seolah takdir tidak menginginkanku melepasmu.

"Ya, kenapa John?" Jawabku, aku sengaja tak terlihat antusias, gengsiku sangat tinggi.

"Ia bercerita padaku bahwa dirinya tak bisa melupakanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Tae?"

Kau mengerti manusia-manusia yang sedang dilanda krisis rasa percaya disaat seseorang membawa kabar yang kau sendiri tak bisa memercayai itu? Aku tak habis pikir dengan kesintingan yang menjadi-jadi. Egoku semakin merajai untuk memilikimu kembali.

 _Aku yang secuil pun belum pernah mendapatkan atensimu, mengharapkanmu lagi._

* * *

Kau tak perlu menoleh dan mencari sosokku, karena aku memproyeksikan diriku langsung dihadapanmu.

"Hai, Jae." Ujarku, waktu itu kau tersenyum nostalgia, dan tawamu tak lagi bergema. Kau ketakutan.

Mungkin begitu lebih baik. Aku cukup senang jika eksistensiku memberi efek bagimu. Ternyata tidak sukar untuk membuatmu takluk. Sesaat kau menunduk untuk merenung, kemudian menengadah, matamu selalu – selalu saja membuatku sadar kau punya segudang motivasi mumpuni untukku; peluang yang tak seharusnya kusia-siakan.

Figurmu masih berdiri didepanku. Meski tak ada pergerakkan darimu, entitasmu sungguh artistik. Kuyakin setiap mata akan mengalami kesulitan melihat sosokmu pergi. Dirimu seringkali menjadi sasaran objek cemburu manusia, aku maklum.

Saat itu aku mengakui bahwa diriku teramat menyukaimu, bahwa diriku tak bisa melupakanmu. Berbagai macam caraku untuk melupakanmu dulu, kutumpahkan semuanya begitu saja dihadapanmu. Aku justru tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu, tapi yang pasti, dirimu mengakui jika rasa yang aku miliki sama denganmu.

Aku bahagia, walau hanya sesaat. Tapi kau menatapku janggal. Apa yang salah?

"Aku masih bersama Jiho." Ujarmu saat itu. Duniaku sekali lagi terkoyak.

Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau mampu menusukku beberapa kali seperti ini tapi aku masih saja menginginkan dirimu.

Aku teramat menyukaimu di kala semua orang menganggapmu redup. Bagiku senyummu itu secerah mentari. Matahariku hilang bukan masalah besar, karena aku sudah mendapati eksistensimu yang benderang. Jika kau lenyap, meski bumi masih bercokol pada porosnya, perang tidak menghajar, meski dunia damai mutlak diriku bukan bagian dari mereka. Karena sejatinya, aku masih bukan milikmu dan dirimu masih bukan milikku.

"Jika aku melepas Jiho, apa kau masih mau bersama ku, Tae?" Ucapmu, membuat seluruh pikiranku tersentak. Degup jantungku terpacu lebih cepat kala kau menyebut namaku, tanpa sadar diikuti bibir yang melengkung manis. Seolah suaraku hilang tanpa sisa, aku tak bergerak sama sekali. Ini semua begitu cepat.

Lalu aku menanyai bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang kepada ku, tapi kau enggan menjawab. Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa kau beri harapan yang tak nyata. Mungkin pengakuanmu itu hanya membuatku tak mau bersedih, karena kau kasihan dengan diriku yang memalukan. Jung Jaehyun, aku sangat memaklumimu.

 _Karena, kucinta kau apa adanya._

Esoknya ketika kelopak mataku membuka dipagi hari, aku mendapatkan pesan darimu. Itu membuatku tersenyum, kau tahu. Dirimu berkata bahwa kau dan perempuanmu telah berakhir. Bukan itu yang membuatku tersenyum, tapi caramu. Kau melapor seolah aku ini adalah komandan tentara militer, kau ini lucu sekali.

Saat itu memang benar aku tak memikirikan bagaimana perasaan perempuanmu. Egoku memakan akal sehat, aku biasanya tak seperti ini. Tapi bolehkah aku berpikir bahwa akhirnya aku akan dapat menemukan kembali harapan yang sangat nyata denganmu? Aku teramat menyukaimu.

Sehari kemudian, kau bersikap manis padaku. Kita melempar canda dan tawa, kau mengutarakan kata manis. Senyummu tak mampu kulupakan, meski akhirnya kau akan memaksa diriku untuk melupakanmu.

Kita tak mempunyai hubungan resmi kala itu, karena kau memintaku untuk memberi waktu sejenak. Aku sangat memaklumimu sekali lagi. Bahkan jika kau meminta sebuah galaksi, akan kuberikan kepadamu langsung dengan planet-planet dan seisinya. Aku, sangat rela kau sakiti sebegitu sakitnya.

Dua hari kemudian, aku cemburu. Kau dekat sekali dengan seseorang, tapi aku tak berkata apa-apa dan malah menghindarimu. Aku hanya bercerita dengan Johnny, ia nampak membuatku tenang. Berjam-jam kemudian kau menghubungiku kembali. Kau bilang, kau tak suka untuk dihindari. Tapi itu spesialisku, Jung!

Kau berbicara dengan bahasa yang sederhana tapi tak ku mengerti malam itu. Kau memintaku untuk tak berbicara beberapa hari, kita rehat. Aku sangat merindu dan itu berat.

Menunggumu sama saja mati suri bagiku.

Bertahan, aku sakit. Menyerah, aku sakit. Tapi setidaknya hanya satu yang tersakiti. Bukan dua.

Malam berikutnya dirimu tak menampakkan diri namun malah temanmu menyampaikan pesan untukku melalui surat yang kau tulis. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai caramu menulis tapi tidak untuk isinya.

Kau menuliskan surat cinta yang sekaligus dirangkap dengan surat putus cinta. Aku berusaha tak pecah dihadapan temanmu, aku tertawa.

Kau, Jung Jaehyun, berkata bahwa dirimu menyukaiku sama seperti diriku yang menyukaimu. Namun kau bilang bahwa lebih baik melepasku dan membiarkanku bersama dengan orang lain yang mempunyai rasa lebih besar dari punyamu.

Aku sungguh tak mengerti, aku sangat menyukaimu sebegitu besarnya.

Apakah penantianku sia-sia lagi? Apakah aku kurang bagimu?

Bermalam-malam aku menjadi suka menempel pada selimut dan bantal yang sekarang sudah basah dengan air mata. Hatiku yang terdalam tidak akan pernah menaruh percaya pada pernyataan 'aku bahagia jika kau bahagia'.

Tidak, Jung. Bukan seperti ini yang kumaksudkan dengan bahagia. Meski disuratmu kau bilang, mungkin kita diberi pelajaran dari Tuhan untuk saling menyukai tapi tidak untuk saling memiliki. Tidak.

 _Karena, utuhnya diriku adalah butuhnya diriku terhadapmu. Bahagianya diriku adalah saat bersamamu._

Aku, Lee Taeyong, masih menunggumu dan masih menutup hatiku untuk orang lain selain dirimu.


End file.
